The Apprentice of a Demon
by LightningFast
Summary: Louise had finally snapped. The taunts and the disappointment was too much. She cut off her emotions as to try to be sane, but sometimes to be sane, there must be someone insane with you. And it has to be her bad luck to summon a sword that calls himself Satan. But its her good luck that he'll take her as an apprentice. There's only thing she has to sacrifice. Her Humanity.
1. Chapter 1

Louise snapped. It was too much for her to handle. The name calling, her nickname "Louise the Zero", and her mothers disappointment in her. So it was normal for her to snap. But of course she didn't go crazy and kill everyone.

Heavens no!

She snapped her emotion, something she treasured special. So now...she was a doll to say it better. A small petite pink haired girl with no emotion. And this was her story. The story of Louise Françoise...

* * *

><p>Louise woke up. She looked at the wall as she had slept sideways and stood up, her pink hair flowing down her back. Removing the silk covers off her body, Louise got off her bed and walked towards her closet. But while walking, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her, without emotion, was now like a soul inside a doll. Absolutely no emotion. She had snapped all of her emotion just yesterday when she tried to transmute a simple pebble, but as the same as ever, she failed in an explosion. The students as well as her enemy, the Zerbst made fun of her. But she couldn't handle it anymore. She had fled towards her room and locked the room behind her refusing to let anyone enter.<p>

And it was at this same moment she snapped.

Thus bringing her to why she looked like a doll in the morning. She blinked for a few moments before continuing what she was doing, changing into her uniform which consisted of a long sleeved collar white buttoned shirt, a black skirt that reached her thighs, a black cape that reached her feet, black knee high socks, and black shoes. Changing into them, Louise lastly put on the cape which was held by a star medallion, and nodded as she accepted what she wore. Louise walked towards her bedroom door and opened it, walking out as she closed it behind and continued to walk towards the dining hall.

* * *

><p>Louise felt all the stares of the Academy students and a few classmates. Of course they would be staring, she had absolutely not glared at their comments of being a Zero. No, all she did was give them a stare and they were absolutely quiet as they weren't used to seeing Louise like this.<p>

But it didn't matter. Louise grabbed a fork and began eating, ignoring everyone's stares. After this she had to go to class, summon a familiar if she could, and continue the Academic year until she could leave home.

"Louise~" A teasing voice said that was coming near. Swallowing the eggs she had just finishes chewing, Louise stared at her enemy, Kirche. Having red hair that flowed down her back but covered one of her amber eyes, Kirche had tanned skin that complimented her hourglass body. Of course she wore the same uniform as Louise, but somehow Kirche was able to make it seem different. "There you are Louise! I was looking for you everywhere!" Kirche exclaimed in a fake worry voice as she still hasn't caught a glimpse of Louise's eyes and face. Kirche's friend, Tabitha, who had short blue hair, glasses, a large wand, and a book in her hand, also accompanied Kirche, but Tabitha felt something wrong with Louise.

"..." Louise didn't say a thing as she continued eating. Kirche pouted. Louise was acting differently this morning. By now she would have told her to leave her alone. So thinking for a few moments, Kirche thought of an idea.

"Louise! You know you can't resist me~"

"I feel that you are taunting me." Louise said. _'Eh? Whats wrong with Louise!?' _Kirche thought as she widened her eye. Shaking her head, Kirche grabbed Louise's shoulders and turned her to face her face. Kirche suppressed a gasp as she looked at Louise. It was an almost exact replica as Tabitha's except for Louise's lifeless like eyes.

"Is there something you need." Louise asked as she continued her emotionless voice.

"Louise?"

"If it's nothing, then I shall leave." Louise removed herself from Kirche's grasp and walked off towards the court, where the Springtime Summoning was going to begin.

"Louise Changed." Tabitha only said as she continued reading her book.

"I think we went a bit too far..." Kirche said as she remembered Louise's lifeless and emotionless face.

* * *

><p>"Alright next up is Louise-" A man with a balding head, blue robes, a bag slinged over him, and a large cane that he held had said until Louise passed him.<p>

"I'm here Colbert." Louise said as she took out her wand.

"OK...you can begin the summoning now Louise..." Colbert said as he stared at Louise. She nodded and began to chant.

"_My Familiar who lies somewhere in the world. I summon thee to follow my my call and answer my call. Come forth._" Louise chanted as she had been waving her wand and stopped as she pointed the wand in front of her.

No explosion happened. Nothing...

As people and Colbert thought that she failed, it wasn't that. It was that the summoning call was looking for someone fit enough for its Summoner...

* * *

><p>If Satan, ruler of Hell had to say something...<p>

It was utter humiliation.

He! The most powerful Demon of all of hell...was Fucking inside a damn useless sword! Curse that human...the hero...

Satan would have his revenge...one way or another...but first...

He had to figure out how to get out of this sword. There was always using his powers...but if he were to use them he would set the sword on fire, killing him instantly. It was ironic that the sword he was caged in for life, kept him alive at the same time.

"_Now what!? Do I have to stay in here forever!?_" Satan screamed as he was dug inside his throne, forever shamed. Sighing in defeat he felt that he was going to be forever be alone when he saw a green portal above him. He smiled even though it was impossible to see as he was inside the sword.

Something had just helped him escape before the damn angels came to destroy him.

Perhaps he'll take the demon that helped him as an apprentice. Its not everyday someone saves him like this...


	2. Chapter 2: Deal

Satan looked around by the handle of the sword. There were a group of students around, staring at him as he was dug into the ground. But what caught Satan's attention, was a small pink haired girl with no emotion. Her soul seemed to be broken, but there was also power in her.

"Well Louise..." Colbert said as he stared at the strange sword. It seemed to be entirely scarlet red, the handle colored black, the sword being unusually...demonic. "I see you summoned your familiar. Strange as its an item, but that is your familiar. Please continue the summoning."

Satan brought his attention to the conversation. A person had summoned him? HIM? The ruler of Hell? Oh...this was just too good to take in...but being a familiar?

Eh. Who cares! As long as he was out then he could take over this world? Who knows...it could be exciting...

"Yes Colbert." Louise said as she walked towards the sword. Bending down, Louise placed her wand on the handle. "Founder Brimir, bless this humble sword to be my familiar." Louise placed a small chaste kiss on the handle, and a rush of knowledge entered Satan's mind. _'Gandàlfr!? Why isn't that Brimir's Familiar...uhh...I don't remember her name but I do believe she came here. Haha...HAHAHA! How entertaining that I'm in her world...' _Satan thought as he chuckled. Runes began to engrave itself onto the hilt of the sword, burning into it. Of course Satan didn't feel any of it, but he did watch as they were etched.

"Alright that ends the Springtime Summoning for this class. Come along now." Colbert told the class as he moved his wand around and levitated away, students following him as they too levitated. The students all snickered at Louise, who was the only one that couldn't so a simple levitation spell. This only caused them to add fuel to the fire that boiled inside Louise, hidden inside of her.

"Come." Louise said as she pulled out the sword and walked towards her room, not caring about anything else.

* * *

><p>Sitting in her queen sized bed. Louise cleaned the sword that was on her lap with a rag. Silence was in the air, something Satan could no longer handle.<p>

_"Ahhh! Someone stop this silence!__" _Satan shouted as his voice echoed in Louise's mind, not affecting her in any way.

"Sword Talks." Louise said as she stopped cleaning and set the rag down. Lifting the sword in a standing position, Louise stared at Satan.

_"Of course I do! I am...a king."_

"No more King in Tristain. King already dead." Louise replied as she stared at the sword more closely.

_"Ah but thats where your wrong. I've actually come from somewhere else. I was...sealed as you would think. But I've come to give you a deal."_

"Deal. Explain."

_"I'll give you an amazing deal you'll have to accept! You see, as I was about to be defeated by my enemies, you had saved me...and no one just saves a king without a reward. So I've come to put you under my wing."_

"Apprentice."

_"Yes, as an apprentice. With your...magic problem which I could fix it, there's just one thing you must donate...your Humanity..."_

* * *

><p>Louise stood in a made shift circle, drawings of unknown words and symbols around the circle which she stood in. Louise was sitting in a meditation position, Satan had instructed her to do so as he wanted no mistakes in it. Louise, who continued with her emotionless face as anyome in the right mind would have been nervous. She was a Zero, that she finally accepted. She was a disgrace of the mages...<p>

A disgrace in her mothers eyes.

The students in the academy laughed and picked on her do to her inability of conjuring magic. No one took her seriously. She would be better off dead. Maybe that will end everything...

But when her familiar, Satan as he called himself, said that he was to give her a chance at making magic again...

She took the chance. Not out of hope, but just to try. Only when he said he had to donate something to him, she thought it would be money. Only it turned out to be her Humanity.

She accepted of course. No one actually cared about her, only maybe the Princess and her Big Sister Cattelya...

But they rarely came to visit.

_"Louise get ready," _Satan echoed in her mind as both were binded by the runes, _"this is going to be painful...hahaha...have fun..." _and Satan poured his power in Louise, he was thankful for the runes as both were connected. The symbols and words on the floor, as well as the circle around her, glowed blue as blue fire erupted from them. Louise bit her lip as she swallowed screams and small sobs. Her whole body felt like it was in fire, like a swarm of wasps were biting her inside her. She just wanted to end this quickly, who knows how long she might stay sane.

But unknown to Louise...a small ghostlike of herself was leaving her body and into the pits of Hell itself. Making a deal with Satan was a price to pay...and that price was a one way to Hell. Louise's small ghostlike self looked at its host and nodded, disappearing in thin air, never to be seen again.

Meanwhile, Louise was digging her nails into the floorboard, pulling off a bit of wood in then process. Louise's eyes began to bleed, as did her nose as small trickles of it fell in the floor. Her canines on her teeth grew larger as if she was born like that, her ears grew pointy and demon like, near her bottom, a thin tail grew as a small patch of fur grew on the tip of the tail. And finally, small patches of white flames were on Louise, her Void Magic and the new powers and magic that Satan had given her enfusing with her. _'How interesting...I think I found the right person to rule after me...' _Satan thought as he was placed on the wall, watching through the sword at Louise's transformation.

The blue flames died down as the last of a few changes were ending. Louise panted as the pain left her body. In the mirror near her bed, Louise crawled towards it and stared at the changes. Her pink hair had seemed to be wild and untameable, and the tail. She looked at the mirror for the last time, before cracking it with only a look of her eyes.

This...

Was much better.


	3. Chapter 3: Flames

Louise felt much better.

Who knew taking deals from demons could make you so...so...

Powerful...

Too bad she had absolutely no idea how to change her appearance. It'll only cause trouble if anyone asks her questions.

_"Louise, awake my apprentice!" _Her familia- Master shouted angrily, hopping off the ground. Sighing as she has no use of Silence Spells, Louise moved herself off the floor she laid in and looked at the sword with the same unemotional look.

"What?" Louise said rather than asked as the sword was leaning on a certain wall in the bedroom, probably staring at her.

_"Its today that I will show you how to conquer your flames! Get your ass outside!"_

"Hn..." Louise got off the floor, only to realize one problem. Her tail that was swinging around. "Can't. Tail will be seen."

_"Haah...then tie it on your body!"_

"Alright." Louise said as she followed the suggestion. Inserting her tail in her shirt, Louise moved her tail around her body as if she was hogtying herself. Satisfied that the tail was not in anyplace where it could be seen, Louise looked out the window and noticed her students and peers were outside with their familiars. Of course she knew what today was. It was the Day of the Void, a day in the Academy where students had a time to bond with their familiars. Had she slept all day yesterday?

_"Get outside!"_

"I'm going you annoying sword."

* * *

><p><em>"Alright, set me down here!" <em>Satan ordered. Louise, carrying the sword across the school, set Satan down on a grass field. Satan, who had told Louise to find an empty and discreet place for them to train, chose the nearest dense forest that was only about three miles away from the Academy, a four hour ride on horse. Digging Satan in the ground, Louise took a step back and stared at the sword as she awaited her master's orders. _"Louise, your first part in training the Art of Demon Flames is using the blood of Mortals. No need to kill them of course...though it is heavenly...you can use them like an endless supply of blood."_

"Why Mortal Blood?"

_"Mortal Blood is like fuel to us Demons. Drinking their blood gives us powerful uses of our Flames. The more Blood you drink, the better your powers." _Satan explained as Louise sat on the floor looking emotionless as ever. _"You won't need it now...but at a much later time you will. And don't ask me when you need it. Your body will tell you. Anyhow forgetting that shit, let's return to controlling your Flames. First up is summoning them. Stay in your position and concentrate. And when you have found your flames, shoot it at me. I'll be able to tell what your Flame Element is. NOW BEGIN!"_

Louise, sighing as she placed her hands on her laps, closed her eyes and began to concentrate. It seemed easy as she listened to her master, but actually trying to summon her flames was much harder. Sweat began to drip down her forehead, time seemed to speed and yet also slow down. She began to remember all the taunts of the students...the reason why she was like this.

_Zero..._

_Failure...Disgrace..._

_Zero..._

_ZERO..._

The echoes of her taunts grew louder, Louise not allowing a small speck of hurt to be etched on her face. The echoes grew louder, giving more fuel to the Flame she was searching, until finally it was found. Opening her eyes quickly, Louise looked at herself as she felt she was warm. White Flames covered parts of her body, her tail that was released unconsciously waving around. Remembering what Satan had told her, Louise lifted her hand and willingly shot her White Flames at Satan, her Flames covering the entire sword before being sucked inside of it.

_"Hehehe..." _Her master chuckled, _"You are a rare case...my apprentice.."_

"Why is that?" Louise said as she tossed her Flames in the air.

_"Well my small apprentice, you wield Void Flame! Void Flame is a very...rare case in demons as it could consume us and kill us. But you...you seem to have control for it, allowing you to wield it like a sword."_

"So its powerful."

_"Indeed it is! Hehe...you'll be as powerful as me when I'm done training you. Now for the next step, you'll have to-"_

**SNAP!**

Quickly turning around, Louise stared at the cause of the thing or person that caused the twig to break. Not even widening her eyes in surprise, Louise saw that it was a red head and blue haired girl. It was both Tabitha and Kirche who seemed both scared, though Tabitha was good at hiding it.

_"Hehe...well well...seems like we have a couple of unwanted visitors." _Satan teasingly said as Kirche was backing away as she saw Louise. Before she could run away, a circle of Red Flames stopped her from running anywhere else. _"Now then...what shall we do with you two Mortals? Castrate you? Burn you and then revive you to do the process again? Feed you to the snakes? Or...Let your Blood be sucked by Louise?"_

"W-What...?" Kirche stammered as Tabitha tried to blow the Flames away, but it had only given it more fuel.

"Yes...I would like that Master." Louise said as she stared at both girls, who locked their eyes on Louise's.

"Wait...Louise! What's gotten into you!? You could be killed if the Church here's about thi- URCH!" Kirche, who was trying to get some sense into Louise, was lifted in the air by Louise who held her by her neck, her other hand holding Tabitha as well. Louise snarled lowly as she looked at Kirche, the cause of her actions and pain. SHE had no idea what she had been through.

"Master?"

_"I give you my permission apprentice. A Demons first Mortal Blood taste is always so delicious. Just remember don't kill them...hahahaha..."_

"Yes Master." Louise answered as she put both Kirche and Tabitha a bit down, both girls trying to get out of Louise's grasp. Opening her jaw, Louise showed them her canines long enough to find out what was going to happen. Moving closer to her first victims neck, Louise let her jaws close on the skin.

**CHOMP!**


End file.
